


[Arby] Ghost Fragment: Vax

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: Small stories that read as Grimoire Cards for Vax you can use as an introduction to her character, or to learn more about her via small snippets of story. There are five planned parts, but more may be added in the future.





	1. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Love: Vax and Eris

They see her walking, more than ever. Her bright red hair seeming like fire in the setting sun as she paces in circles. 

"It's too late," one of them says. "She must have perished by now, they leave none uneaten."

The look she gives them is one that burns them down to their bones, leaves them feeling tiny and unimportant. 

She hasn't talked to them before, won't ever utter another word either after the few she gives them now, "She is alive, and I will get her back." 

They watch her enter the Hive Fortress despite her trembling hands, and they wait for days. 

Until they hear a sound, a gasp, and then two bodies hitting the ground lit up by the sun.

And she is there, laughing so loudly as if she hadn't just emerged from a Hive Fortress engulfed in Darkness, stayed there for _days_  before coming back up to the surface. 

With Eris Morn laughing right next to her, their hands entwined tightly.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day: Ghost's thoughts

__DATA LOG_#7853__

__GHOST_ID#1480_GHOST__

__WARLOCK, VAX__

__ONE_DAY_AFTER_RESURRECTION__

__LOG_STARTED__

She does not talk much, my Guardian. She doesn't have a name and doesn't strike me as the type that takes one from their Ghost, I suppose I'll have to wait and see. 

After looking for a few decades I thought I'd resurrect a different kind of person, somebody more talkative and excited. I realise now that somebody like that would get on my nerves, probably. The Traveler provides me what She deems worthy. 

My Guardian is sleeping now, she seems so peaceful, but I have never seen a new Guardian so skilled with guns before. She picked up the Khostov as if it was her second nature, nailed down the enemies, no questions asked. 

All it did was raise questions for me instead, I know her past only slightly, after all. I know that she used to play something humans called the 'violin'. Judging by the bone damage before I revived her, she was quite skilled at it as well. 

How does a violinist become so skilled in guns? How did she grow to be an Awoken? Why were there so many healed broken bones?

I know the answer on the last one, but I can't get it over my heart to tell it to myself. I hope it did not do any lasting damage, I have seen many Guardians in pain from something they can't remember, it is a fate I do not wish on my Guardian. 

She seems to be restless when I am logging for the day, I suppose I can ask her about her preference on logs. 

I wonder if I can get her to play the violin one day...

__DATA LOG_#7853__

__ENDED__


End file.
